


Of Dreams

by Cat_Paws



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2, Rin's father - Freeform, possible future events, really short drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just any ordinary day in a small coastal village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Some times I have to write things to get them out of my head. Enjoy this very short drabble.

Of Dreams

Standing there, it hit him. Everything. Everything came crashing down. The years of sacrifice and struggle. Of doubt and fear. Of pushing and pushing till there was nothing left, then pushing some more.

He knew his body. The way it moved and reacted. He knew it's limits and how to compensate. How and when to push or hold back. He knew how to sense and adapt to his environment. To adjust his technique for every opponent in each race.

The race. The rush, the thrill, the charge of facing the best. Those at the top. Those titans, those Goliaths of the swimming world. He had faced them, stood amongst them, knew them by name. And now, he was one of them.

That realization had finally caught up to him. After so long, he had made it. He has tasted victory. He was now one of those titans. His dream had come true. It was a tangible reality. One he planned to have remain true for years to come.

Now that he's had a taste, he was addicted. He now knew he could do it. He had done it. He would keep doing it till he could do it no more. There was still so much further for him to go. This was only the first step. The starting block of the next part of his life. The life of an Olympic champion.

The calm realization of all that he had achieved released something. Something he never quite knew he was carrying. Gentle tears began to travel down his cheeks. Tears of happiness, relief and pride.

Lifting a fist, he carefully pressed it to the etched stone surface, the memory of his fist meeting in return whispering in his mind.

"Hey, Dad. I did it."

**Author's Note:**

> And now I made myself cry. Ain't that great?


End file.
